


Starting Again

by litakelly



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, WynDoc - Freeform, Wynonna and Doc suck at communication, but sometimes they figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: Wynonna invites Doc over for a “drink” and they end up making their intentions towards one another the slightest bit clearer before going to bed together.Not especially dirty, mostly just these two perfect idiots taking baby steps towards a real relationship.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Wynonna bustled around her room tossing clothes onto a nearby chair and attempting to make the area the least bit presentable. Waverly was staying the night at Nicole’s and Wynonna had invited Doc to come over after he closed up Shorty’s. She finished her half hearted attempt at straightening up just as she heard a knock at the door. She readjusted her top and shook our her curls before heading for the door.

Wynonna opened the door to find Doc leaned casually against the doorframe, “‘Evenin’ darlin’,” he said nonchalant, touching the brim of his hat.

“Hey,” she answered, a little out of breath from tidying.

Doc appraised her from head to toe, eyeing her tight leggings and very low cut top. He took off his hat and stepped forward as she allowed him in. He took her hand gallantly and kissed it like she was some kind of lady which made Wynonna blush.

“Jeez, hat off and a hand kiss? This really is a ‘wonder’ bra,” she joked to break the moment. 

“You are a vision,” he smiled, “but I am merely attempting to offer some level of respect in recompense for the late hour of my visit.”

“Not a problem Doc, I know how demanding the bar flys can get,” she teased. Wynonna headed for the living room and grabbed the bottle of booze she’d left on the table, “Whisky?”

“Always,” he answered as he followed her into the room. Doc set his hat on the corner of a chair and took the glass she offered him. They sat on the couch and drank in silence for a moment before Wynonna awkwardly asked about work. Doc casually listed off a number of the days events before leveling her with a more focused gaze.

“—but I cannot imagine hearing the daily operations of my saloon was the reason for this invitation.”

“No,” Wynonna answered. She felt strangely nervous despite the fact this was a pretty straightforward booty call. But it didn’t feel like it could still be called a ‘booty call’ when there was so much history and confusing feelings hanging in the air. They’d fallen into bed together more times than she could count, but it had been a while since their lives weren’t actively in danger and she wanted to be upfront with him for once.

Most people—normal people—would have dinner, go on a date, but they weren’t normal people. They knew each other best in the stolen moments, without the pressures of societal norms.

Wynonna sipped at her whisky, then decided to clue Doc in a little.

“It’s been a while,” she blurted, “since we’ve, you know, hooked up.” Doc looked mildly puzzled at where she was going with this but nodded in agreement.

“And I just, I wanted to...” she huffed in exasperation.

“Start things again?” He added hopefully.

“Yes.” She added, but there was more to it than that, “I just, I want you to know, that I... I really enjoy having you around... in my life.  _Just_ you... And I want this, you being around, I want it to happen more often.” She didn’t know how to express what she was trying to say, but he seemed to understand. His eyes were fond and he set his whisky on the table and cupped her cheek.

“I am honored to be a part of your life, and I will endeavor to be here, with you... and _only_ you, as often as you want me.” He leaned in to kiss her gently and pulled back with a contented smile. “You are the only woman I want to take to bed Wynonna, and it is a great relief to stop pretending otherwise.”

Wynonna’s heart melted and she decided it was enough conversation. They didn’t do words, they did actions, so she set her drink next to his and grabbed his hand to pull him up from the couch.

“Come on, bedroom,” she led him away from the couch.

“Yes ma’am,” he followed, then tugged her arm to pull her back to him. Wynonna turned only to have Doc back her against the frame of the hallway. He leaned in, breathing heavy, “you are truly  _impossible_ to resist, Wynonna,” he murmured against her lips.

“Then stop resisting Doc,” she breathed back before he captured her lips. Wynonna sighed into the kiss, relieved to know they were on the same page without needing to make a big deal out of anything. It was more communication than they’d had in the past, and for once they finally had  some sense of exclusivity to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way to the annex room which served as Wynonna’s bedroom. They somehow managed to get all the way to the bed without taking their hands off each other.

The kisses became more frenzied as they undressed each other and fell onto the bed. Open-mouthed kisses over heated skin led to the tangle of limbs as they fit so perfectly together. Wynonna allowed herself to be more open and unguarded. She let Doc see the vulnerability in her eyes as he worshipped and caressed her body with kisses. She brushed the hair back from his face and looked into his eyes as he positioned himself between her legs.  


Wynonna wrapped her legs around him and held his face as she studied him affectionately, committing every detail to memory. Doc looked utterly heartsick with feeling and kissed her gently. He felt Wynonna’s legs tighten around him, encouraging him to fully join their bodies together. Doc rested his forehead against hers gently as he slowly began to make love to her. She sighed with pleasure and rolled her body beneath him. It was meaningful and unhurried, every surge of skin on skin bringing them closer to the edge.

Doc continued steadily until Wynonna was gasping and clutching him tightly. 

“ _Doc_ _,_ ” she whispered breathily, “oh John Henry,  _yes_.”  


Wynonna kissed him desperately, then gasped and trembled as she felt her orgasm peak and overtake her whole body. She cried out and held him tight as Doc followed her over the edge. He shuddered above her and dropped lazy kisses across her chest and shoulders. Wynonna took his face in her hands and kissed him gently. He poured every heartfelt emotion into the kiss before gingerly extricating himself and lying carefully beside her.

Doc pulled Wynonna close and ran affectionate fingertips over her heated skin. She tucked herself into his side and rested her head on his chest, looking forward to waking up wrapped in his embrace. They might have more things to work out in their relationship, but for now Wynonna was just content to know she would be the only woman waking up with John Henry Holliday for a long time. 


End file.
